Timmy is bored
by BWwriter
Summary: Timmy decides on something serious! But can he get anything done afterwards?


Timmy is bored by BWwriter

One day, Timmy was playing with a paddle ball up in his room, which was full of doom and gloom. He bounced the paddle ball up and down so many times he was beginning to think it was his job. He lazily scanned the room but he felt like he really had nothing to do (even though he had fairy godparents, and could have wished for any toy he wanted). His eyelids were halfway down his eyes, as they usually were for Timmy.

Timmy sighed and put the paddle ball on the drawer beside his bed. Then Timmy thought to himself, "What if I didn't have fairy godparents? Then I could get so much done!" His paddle ball was responsible for him slacking off after school, and since his fairy godparents got it for him because his parents were too stingy, he thought he would get back to basics without his godparents.

Then Timmy felt really energetic and got up from bed, went downstairs to Vicky (who was watching tv instead of him) and said with the brightest smile on his face, "I have fairy godparents!"

"Timmy! No!" Wanda shouted. All three fairies appeared from a corner of the room and suddenly Vicky could see them. Cosmo was speechless and he just looked at Timmy with his mouth agape. Poof stared daggers at Timmy.

Vicky was so shocked (given her family's history of heart trouble) that if they weren't going to disappear, she would have had to be rushed to the hospital! They did disappear, though, just like they promised they would.

A giant hole materialized in the living room and Timmy's fairies were slowly but surely pulled into fairy world. Cosmo snapped out of his trance and began to cry, apparently because he loved Timmy even more than Wanda loved him. He felt so sad he would never see Timmy again, but he wouldn't! Da Rulez fell out of Wanda's hands as she was just about to vanish, but it transformed immediately into a copy of How to Mow the Lawn for Dummies.

Suddenly, Vickey forgot what she had just seen and shouted, "Twerp! Interrupt my tv time, will you!" Then she raised her hands menacingly and Timmy ran back to his room in strange ecstasy, knowing that he basically just ruined his life.

"And that ends matters!" Timmy said. Not so fast Timmy; you still have an entire story to complete. "With this, I'll be able to concentrate." Timmy had a gleeful look as he surveyed his room, now with no fish bowl.

"With this, you'll have to mow the lawn!" Vickey said out of nowhere. She must have followed him to his room. By "with this," she was referring to the book she picked up downstairs, How to Mow the Lawn for Dummies. She figured even Timmy couldn't possibly not know how to do that after reading it.

"Uh, knock much?" Timmy said. He didn't seem threatened. He just wanted his privacy.

"Knock? I'll have you know, your parents told me I could do anything I wanted while they were gone (within reason), and we both know they're not going to show up any time soon. That's what happens when you fly to Alaska" Vicky said.

Flashback. Timmy's parents were telling him about their trip to Alaska while he was playing go fish (by himself).

"Alright short stuff, and that's why we're headed so far away" Timmy's father said, summarizing everything he said so far. "And do you know, Timmy, just one jar of watermelon costs $30 in Alaska."

"They don't sell watermelon in jars" Timmy's mother said.

"They do in Alaska!" Timmy's father insisted.

"I didn't know that's what happens when you fly to Alaska" Timmy said.

"Now you know better" Vicky said, her sinister grin having no effect whatsoever on Timmy's happy go lucky frame of mind. She collected Timmy under her arm like she would a football and shoved him out the front door. She threw the Dummies Guide after him and said, "Good luck, Twerp!"

Timmy knew there was a lawnmower in the garage, but he also knew it would take forever to read that book and learn how to mow a lawn, so he decided he would pound on the door until Vicky let him back in, and that's just what he did.

"What in the sam hill are you trying to pull, Twerp? Just get to work! You have all Saturday to do it" Vicky said.

"I don't want to, and besides, I have so many things of my own to do."

"Like what?" Vicky said, scowling.

"That's none of your business" Timmy said. He was right.

"Just do it!" Vicky said, and tried to close the door but Timmy was too small and agile, so he got back inside.

"Twerp, I'm telling you..." Vicky began to say, apparently about to close with "I'm not kidding around" but in the kitchen, the microwave beeped, indicating her popcorn was done. It was just like Vicky to love popcorn.

She rushed into the kitchen to get it so it wouldn't burn. This was Timmy's chance. He ran up to his room and locked the door. Vicky wouldn't bother him after that.

"Now what?" Timmy said. He had no fairy godparents, his life was a wreck, but he felt elated like nothing was wrong. "I know!" he said, jumping in bed. "I'll jump on the mattress!" so he bounced on the mattress over and over.

It seemed Timmy was easily distracted.

THE END 


End file.
